This application claims the priority of application Ser. No. H10-232127, filed Aug. 18, 1998 in Japan, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a heat-radiating mechanism for a semiconductor package.
A conventional semiconductor apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Laying Open Kokai No. H6-78574. The conventional semiconductor apparatus includes a package substrate, a semiconductor chip mounted on a surface of the package substrate, an elastic layer and a wiring pattern. The elastic layer is made of an insulating material and is formed to surround the semiconductor chip. A film including the wiring pattern and a base film is formed on the semiconductor chip and the elastic layer. The wiring pattern includes leads connected at one end to the semiconductor chip and at the other end to outer terminals, which are provided on the elastic layer. The semiconductor chip is provided in an opening of the elastic layer, and is molded with resin by a potting process.
In the above described conventional semiconductor apparatus, the semiconductor chip is arranged between the package substrate and the molding resin, so that heat generated in the semiconductor chip is not radiated sufficiently. As a result, the semiconductor chip is over heated, and therefore, performance and reliability of the semiconductor chip may deteriorate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor apparatus in which a semiconductor chip is prevented from overheating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame, used for fabricating a semiconductor apparatus, in which a semiconductor chip is prevented from overheating.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor apparatus includes an insulation tape which is provided with a device hole therein; and a semiconductor chip which is mounted in the device hole of the insulation tape, and is provided at a first surface with electrode pads. The semiconductor apparatus also includes a wiring pattern which comprises leads connected at one end to the electrode pads; and a heat-radiation member which is provided on the first surface of the semiconductor chip so that heat generated in the semiconductor chip is radiated outwardly via the heat-radiation member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a frame includes an insulation tape which is provided with a device hole, in which a semiconductor chip is mounted; and a wiring pattern which includes leads connected at one end to electrode pads, provided on a first surface of the semiconductor chip. The frame also includes a heat-radiation member which is provided on the first surface of the semiconductor chip so that heat generated in the semiconductor chip is outwardly radiated via the heat-radiation member.
As described above, according to the present invention, heat generated in the semiconductor chip is radiated through the heat-radiation member. As a result, the heat-radiation rate of the semiconductor chip is increased, and therefore, the semiconductor chip is prevented from over heating.